interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Trolls E2
Imagine:E2.PNG IO ES DR. TR. SEIDUR. :en: I AM DR. TR. SEIDUR. :no: JEG ER DR. TR. SEIDUR. :pt: Eu sou Dr. Tr. Seidur. :ra: Io soi Dr. Tr. Seidur. :sv: Jag är Dr. Tr. Seidur. :le: Io es Dr.Tr. Seidur. ISTO ES MI LECTION UN IN TROLLOGIA. :en: THIS IS MY LECTURE ONE IN TROLLOGY. :no: DETTE ER MIN FØRSTE LEKSJON I TROLLOGI. :pt: Esta é minha lição (número) um sobre Trollogia. :ra: Isto / ista est mi lection (numero) uno in / super Trollogia. :sv: Detta är min första lektion i Trollogi. :le: Isto es mi lekcion numero un in trologia. ILLO ES RE PROCREATION ASEXUAL. :en: IT IS CONCERNING ASEXUAL PROCREATION. :no: DET ER OM ASEKSUELL PROKREASJON (FORPLANTNING. :pt: Ela é sobre procriação assexual. :ra: Illa est re procreation asexual. :sv: Den är om icke-könlig fortplantning. :le: Ilo es re prokreacion asexual. ILLO ES RE LE OMNIPRESENTIA DEL MICROORGANISMOS. :en: IT IS CONCERNING THE OMNIPRESENCE OF MICROORGANISMS. :no: DET ER OM MICROS OMNIPRESENS (OVERALT TILSTEDEVÆRELSE). :pt: Ela trata da onipresença dos microorganismos. :ra: Illa concerne la omnipresentia de los microorganismos. :sv: Det är om närvaron överallt av mikro. :le: Ilo concerne le omnipresentia del micro-organismos. ILLO ES RE TU DESCENDENTIA DE MICROORGANISMOS. :en: IT IS ABOUT YOUR DESCENDENCY FROM MICROORGANISMS. :no: DET ER OM DIN NEDSTAMMING FRA MICRO. :pt: Ela trata de tua descendência dos microorganismos. :ra: Illa tracta de tu descendentia de los microorganismos. :sv: Det är om din härstamning från mikro. :le: Ilo tracta de tu descendentia del micro-organismos. IL SE TRACTA DE QUI TU ES. :en: IT IS ABOUT WHO YOU ARE. :no: DET HANDLER OM HVEM DU ER. :pt: Trata-se de quem tu és. :ra: Il se tracta de qui tu es. :sv: Det handlar om vem du är. :le: Il se tracta de cui tu es. IL SE TRACTA DE TU IDENTITATE IN LE BIOSPHERA. :en: IT IS ABOUT YOUR IDENTITY IN THE BIOSPHERE. :no: DET HANDLER OM DIN IDENTITET I BIOSFÆREN. :pt: Trata-se de tua identidade na biosfera. :ra: Il se tracta de tu identitate in la biosphera. :sv: Det handlar om din identitet i biosfären. :le: Il se tracta de tu identitate in_le / nel biosfera. LECTION UN DE TROLLOGIA PER DR. SEIDUR. :en: LESSON ONE IN TROLLOGY BY DR. SEIDUR. :no: LEKSJON EN I TROLLOGI AV DR. SEIDUR. :pt: Lição Um de Trollogia por Dr. Seidur. :ra: Lection Uno de Trollogia per Dr. Seidur. :sv: Lektion Ett i Trollogi av Dr Seidur. :le: Lection un de trologia per Dr. Seidur. IO ES UN MICROORGANISMO UNICELLULAR DEL BACTERIOS. :en: I AM A UNICELLULAR MICROORGANISM OF THE BACTERIA. :no: JEG ER MICROBUS UNICELLA DEL BACTERIA. :pt: Eu sou um microorganismo unicelular (da classe) das bactérias. :ra: Io soi un microorganismo unicellular de los bacterios. :sv: Jag är Microbus unicella av bakterierna. :le: Io es un micro-organismo unicelular del bacterios. MA IO ME APPELLA SIMPLEMENTE MICRO. :en: BUT I CALL MYSELF SIMPLY MICRO. :no: MEN JEG KALLER MEG SELV HELT ENKELT MICRO. :pt: Mas eu me chamo simplesmente Micro. :ra: Ma io me appello simplemente Micro. :sv: Men jag kallar mig helt enkelt Micro. :le: Ma io me apela simplemente Micro. IO HA APPARITE IN TERRA DESDE CIRCA QUATRO MILLIARDOS DE ANNOS, COMO UN SINGULE CELLULA. :en: I APPEARED IN TERRA CA. FOUR BILLION YEARS AGO, AS A SINGLE CELL. :no: JEG KOM TIL TERRA FOR CIRKA FIRE MILLIARDER ÅR SIDEN SOM EN ENKELT CELLE. :pt: Eu apareci na terra há cerca de quatro bilhões de anos, como uma única célula. :ra: Io apparevi in terra desde circa quatro milliardos de annos, como una singula cellula. :sv: Jag kom till Terra för cirka fyra miljarder år sedan som en enkel cell. :le: Io apareva in tera desde circa cuatro miliardos de anos, como un singule celula. IO ES ASEXUAL. IO ME REPRODUCE PER DIVISION / FISSION :en: I AM NON SEXUAL. I PROCREATE MYSELF VIA DIVISION / FISSION. :no: JEG ER NON SEKSUELL. JEG FORMERER MEG VED DELING :pt: Eu sou assexuado. Eu me reproduzo por divisão / cissiparidade. :ra: Io soi asexual. Io me reproduceo per division / fission. :sv: Jag är asexuell. Jag förökar mig genom delning. :le: Io es asexual. Io me reproduce per division / fision. IO ME DIVIDE IN DUO. E ISTE DUO SEMICELLULAS SE TRANSFORMA IN DUO CELLULAS QUE ES IDENTIC A ME. :en: I DIVIDE MYSELF IN TWO. AND THESE TWO SEMICELLS TRANSFORM INTO TWO CELLS THAT ARE IDENTICAL WITH ME. :no: JEG DELER MEG I TO. OG DISSE TO HALV CELLENE ENDRER SEG TIL TO CELLER SOM ER IDENTISKE MED MEG. :pt: Eu me divido ao meio. E estas duas metades de célula se transformam em duas células que ficam idênticas a mim. :ra: Io me divideo in duos. Et istas duas medietates de cellula se transforman in duas cellulas que devenien identicas a me. :sv: Jag delar mig i två, och dessa två halvceller förändrar sig till två celler som är identiska med mig. :le: Io me divide in duo. Et iste duo medietates de celula se transforma in duo celulas cue deveni identic a me. ESQUE IO MORI IN LE PROCESSO? :en: DO I DIE IN THE PROCESS? :no: DØR JEG I DENNE PROSESSEN? :pt: Eu morro no processo? :ra: Estque io morio in le processo? :sv: Dör jag i denna process? :le: Escue io mori in_le / nel proceso? NO! IO ESSERA SIMPLEMENTE DUO. E NOS AMBES ES IO. :en: NO! I SIMPLY BECOME TWO. AND BOTH OF US ARE I. :no: NEI! JEG BLIR SIMPELTHEN TO. OG VI ER BEGGE TO JEG. :pt: Não! Eu simplesmente me torno dois. E nós ambos somos eu. :ra: No! Io simplemente deveni duos. Et nos ambos somos io. :sv:Nej! Jag blir helt enkelt två. Och vi båda är jag. :le: No! Io simplemente deveni duo. E nos ambes son io. ISTE AMBES SE ANQUE DIVIDE. E AMBES ESSERA DUO. :en: THESE TWO ALSO DIVIDE THEMSELVES. AND BOTH BECOME TWO. :no: DISSE TO DELER SEG OGSÅ. OG BEGGE BLIR TO. :pt: Estes dois também se dividem. E cada um se torna dois. :ra: Istos duos anque se dividen. Et cada uno deveni duos. :sv: Dessa två delar sig också. Och båda blir två. :le: Iste duo ancue se divide. E cata uno deveni duo. ASSI NOS ES QUATRO. I.E. IO ES QUATRO. :en: SO WE ARE FOUR. I.E. I AM FOUR. :no: SLIK ER VI FIRE. DET VIL SI: JEG ER FIRE. :pt: Assim, nós somos quatro. Isto é, eu sou quatro. :ra: Assi nos somos quatro. Isto est, io soi quatro. :sv: På så sätt blir vi fyra. Det vill säga: Jag är fyra. :le: Asi nos son cuatro, isto es, io es cuatro. LE QUATRO ESSERA OCTO, ETC. :en: THE FOUR BECOME EIGHT ETC. :no: DE FIRE BLIR OTTE OSV. :pt: Os quatro serão oito, etc. :ra: Los quatro esseran octo, etc. :sv: De fyra blir åtta etc. :le: Le cuatro sera octo, etc. IN ISTE MANIERA IO CRESCEREA AL INFINITO, SI IL NON HABEVA LIMITES PRO CRESCER. :en: IN THIS WAY I WOULD GROW TO INFINITY, IF THERE WERE NO LIMITS TO GROWTH. :no: SLIK VILLE JEG VOKSE TIL UENDELIG, DERSOM DET IKKE VAR GRENSER FOR VEKST. :pt: Desta maneira eu cresceria indefinidamente, se não houvesse limites para o crescimento. :ra: In ista maniera io crescerea al infinito, si il non habuisse limites pro crescer. :sv: På så sätt kommer jag att växa oändligt, såvida det inte fanns gränser för tillväxt. :le: In iste maniera io crescerea al infinito, si il non habeva limites pro crescer. TAL LIMITES ES MANCO DE NUTRIMENTOS E MANCO DE SPATIO O ENERGIA PRESENTE IN LE MILIEU. ASSI LIMITES ES ESSENTIAL PRO PROMOVER BALANCIO INTER ORGANISMOS. :en: SUCH LIMITS ARE LACK OF NUTRIENTS AND LACK OF SPACE OR ENERGY PRESENT IN THE ENVIRONMENT. THUS LIMITS ARE ESSENTIAL TO PROMOTE BALANCE AMONG ORGANISMS. :no: SLIKE GRENSER ER MANGEL PÅ NÆRINGSMIDLER OG MANGEL PÅ PLASS ELLER ENERGI I MILJØET. PÅ DEN MÅTEN ER BEGRENSNINGER ESSENSIELLE FOR Å FREMME BALANSE MELLOM ORGANISMER. :pt: Tais limites são a falta de nutrientes e de espaço ou a insuficiência de energia no meio ambiente. Limites, portanto, são essenciais à promoção do equilíbrio entre os organismos. :ra: Tales limites son manco de nutrimentos et de spatio aut insufficientia de energia in le milieu. Assi, limites son essentiales pro promover balancio inter organismos. :sv: Sådana gränser kan vara brist på näring, utrymme eller energi i miljön. På det sättet är begränsningar avgörande för att hålla balans mellan organismer. :le: Tal limites son manco de nutrimentos e manco de spacio o energia presente in_le / nel milieu. Asi, limites son esential pro promover balancio inter organismos. IO, MICRO, ES TU PARENTE. SI, IN FACTO LE PARENTE PRIMARI DE OMNE ORGANISMOS. :en: I, MICRO, AM YOUR PARENT. YES, IN FACT THE PRIMARY PARENT OF ALL ORGANISMS. :no: JEG, MICRO, ER DIN FORELDER. JA, JEG ER FAKTISK DEN PRIMÆRE FORELDER FOR ALLE ORGANISMER. :pt: Eu, Micro, sou teu parente. Sim, na verdade o parente primordial de todos os organismos. :ra: Io, Micro, soi tu parente. Sic, in facto le parente primario de omnes organismos. :sv: Jag, Micro, är din förälder. Ja, jag är faktiskt den primära föräldern för alla organismer. :le: Io, Micro, es tu parente. Sic, de facto le parente primari de omne organismos. IO ES UN INTELLIGENTIA DISPERGITE. :en: I AM A DISPERSED INTELLIGENCE. :no: JEG ER EN DISPERGERT INTELLIGENS. :pt: Eu sou uma inteligência dispersa. :ra: Io soi una intelligentia dispergita. :sv: Jag är en utbredd intelligens. :le: Io es un inteligentia dispergite. IO ES OMNIPRESENTE IN TERRA, IN SPATIO E TEMPORE. :en: I AM OMNIPRESENT IN TERRA, IN SPACE AND TIME. :no: JEG ER OVERALT TILSTEDEVÆRENDE PÅ TERRA, I ROM OG I TID. :pt: Eu sou onipresente na terra e no espaço e tempo. :ra: Io soi omnipresente in terra, in spatio et tempore. :sv: Jag finns överallt på Terra, i rum och tid. :le: Io es omnipresente in tera, in spatio e tempore. IO HA FORMATE LE TERRA, SU CONDITIONES CLIMATIC E SU ATMOSPHERA. E IO ES LE BASE DE TOTE LE BIOSPHERA. :en: I HAVE FORMED TERRA, ITS CLIMATIC CONDITIONS AND ITS ATMOSPHERE. AND I AM THE BASE OF THE ENTIRE BIOSPHERE. :no: JEG HAR FORMET TERRA, DENS KLIMATISKE FORHOLD OG DENS ATMOSFÆRE. OG JEG ER GRUNNLAGET FOR HELE BIOSFÆREN. :pt: Eu formei a terra, suas condições climáticas e sua atmosfera. E sou a base de toda a biosfera. :ra: Io formavi la terra, su conditiones climaticas et su atmosphera. Et soi la base de tota la biosphera. :sv: Jag har format Terra, dess klimat och atmosfär. Och jag är grunden för hela biosfären. :le: Io ha formate le tera, su conditiones climatic e su atmosfera. Et io es le base de tote le biosfera. OMNE LE MEMORIAS, SAGESSA E EXPERIENTIAS DEL 3,5 MILLIARDOS DE ANNOS DEL VITA IN TERRA ES REGISTRATE IN ME, E ASSI ES PRESENTE IN TE E IN OMNE ESSERES MUNDIAL. :en: ALL THE MEMORIES, THE WISDOM AND EXPERIENCES OF THE 3,5 BILLION YEARS OF THE LIFE IN TERRA ARE REGISTERED IN ME, AND ARE THUS PRESENT IN YOU AND IN ALL TERRESTRIAL BEINGS. :no: ALLE ERINDRINGER, VISDOM OG ERFARINGER FRA DE 3,5 MILLIARDER ÅR AV LIVET PÅ TERRA ER REGISTRERT I MEG, OG ER DERVED TILSTEDE I DEG OG I ALLE LEVENDE VESENER PÅ JORDA. :pt: Todas as lembranças, a sabedoria e as experiências dos 3,5 bilhões de anos da vida na terra estão registradas em mim, e assim estão presentes em ti e em todos os seres do planeta. :ra: Omnes memorias, sagessa et experientias de los 3,5 milliardos de annos de la vita in terra son registratas in me, et assi son presentes in te et in omnes esseres del planeta. :sv: Alla minnen, all visdom och alla erfarenheter från de 3,5 miljarder åren av livet är registrerat i mig och därmed tillgängliga i Dig och alla levande varelser på Jorden. :le: Omne le memorias, sagesa et experientias del 3,5 miliardos de anos del vita in tera son registrate in me, et asi son presente in te et in omne eseres del planeta.